Maybe it's Destiny
by WolfyDeuce
Summary: It's time for Lass to choose a wife, but what will he do if he was forced to do it in the age of 16? AxL
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication:** To my friend, Shirayuki Wistalia~ (pen name)

 **Pairing:** Arme x Lass

 **Summary** : It's time for Lass to choose a wife, but what will he do if he was forced to do it in the age of 16?

 **Based on:** A tale on Mongolia. But it's in the Grand Chase way *wink*

 **Notes: _-_** doesnt follow the original GC story

-Lass doesn't have a case of possession

-Not all the content of the story is based on the tale.

* * *

"Lass, pack up. We have a long way ahead of us tomorrow."

The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow to his father but followed his instructions after. "Where are we going father?"

"To the Erudon tribe, We need to settle things in that place."

Weird. He thought his father is an enemy of that tribe.

"That's a hundred miles away... What are we going to do there anyway?" Lass said as he packed his kunais and a scimitar. He proceeded to pack some neat clothes when he heard his father's response. "We're going to choose your bride there,son." The assassin's heart skipped a beat many times.

"M-me? B-but I'm just 16, f-father! I'm not in the age to marry, I have so much to learn!" He blurted out. The old one just sighed and looked at his son. "I'm sorry, son. But this is the only way to pay my gratitude to them for their dragons. With these creatures around, our land is slowly improving. They're not wanting something in return but I must give them something. It's my own desicion. I heard their heir is a woman so this plan came to my mind. Can you understand it son?"

Lass let his father's words sink in to his head. He didn't have a choice, did he? Being the obedient son, he nodded his head. In the inside, he's dying.

His father shuffled his hair. "Good boy. I also want to tell you that I really don't like this idea... but its the only way."

After eating the food his dear mother served, they set off on a new adventure.

* * *

After travelling 4 monster-infested forrests, 2 dark lakes and 6 villages, they got on a boat headed to Bermesiah. On the way there, they had to battle some creatures that came from the sea because Kaze Aze's such a b- that even a statue moves and attacks innocent creatures. One day, Lass swore, he will kill that devil.

'Land Ho!' One shouted. Time to get offboard.

Ahhh Bermesiah, the land where almost all magic and knights came from.

Lass wanted to go to this place ever since he was young. He heard many fantastic tales of heroes here.

They stopped at one of the two giant cities of Bermesiah, Serdin. Serdin is popular for it's mastery in Magic. They have the most advanced technology in the world. While walking, Lass observed everyone. Some are mysterious, based from the way they dress and the stoic look they're giving. Some are smiling at him, offering him something he didn't need. Some are even nerds, holding tons of books in their hand. They stopped at an inn to rest and decided to stay there for a night. It was already 1 am when Lass decided to go out and asked his father if he can take a stroll. His father agreed and laid down to sleep. He went through the lobby and found no one there. The main door was locked so he just took the window.

Walking at night feels kinda relaxing for him. The merchants are gone, the lights are off, the surroundings are clear... A perfect time to relax and think.

"Can I really do this?" He whispered as he kicked a stray rock along the road. "What would I do if I don't like the girl... But my father will be disappointed when I didn't obey him..." He kicked the rock stronger this time. "This is so frustrating!"

He bended down and clutched his hair. "If I'm to marry, I want the girl to be chosen by destiny. A girl who can capture my heart by just looking at her." He stood up and smiled a little. "Heh. So this is why most people don't believe in such things."

That's what he thought until fate proved itself.

"Ahh!"

"Huh?"

"Oh my Samsara, watch out!"

"Wai-"

*thud* *thud*

Sounds of metals hitting the ground can be heard and two people can be seen on the ground, one on top of the other.

"Oww~ my head..." The person said, still unaware on how awkward their position was. Lass, on the other hand, remained stoic. Even though the place is dark, he can still see the figure of the person above him. At first, he thought that it's a little boy since the body is small and the hair is short but he changed his mind because she spoke. He turned his mysterious sadistic façade on. He's always doing this when he's around people he's not accustomed to or people who he really don't know.

"Hey! Who's there?!" A night guard shouted.

The girl flinched and finally became aware of the trouble she caused. "Aww man..." She touched the ground to look for her weapon but he touched something else instead. "Eep!" She immediately stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble!"

Lass calmly stood up and nodded. He watched as the girl frantically looked for whatever she's looking. He found out that it was a staff half her size. She then proceeded to run in the opposite direction he was heading to. "Hey what are you doing? The guards will be here in any minute, we must go!" In sync, footsteps can be heard going in their direction. "I heard it this way! Quick!"

Lass had no other choice but to follow the mysterious girl. She must be doing this frequently for she know all pathways here in Serdin. But why will a little girl wonder around at this hour?

After a few minutes, they arrived at what he assumed her house. "In here, follow me." They went through the backyard door to get in. Inside, We can see a lot of trophies on the shelves and different devices that only mages can equip.

"Umm, you can have a sit..." Lass turned his head to the location of the voice and turns out she's already holding a glass of water in hand. He just stared at her with a blank gaze. He's always like this when he meets new people. He first needs to determine whether she should be trusted or not.

The girl looked alarmed by his looks and set the glass down on the table. "Look, I'm truly sorry I dragged you to my mess but please don't stare at me like that... It's kinda creepy for a handsome guy like you." Well the guy didn't expected the 'handsome' part. Usually he's being referred to as "pale" or "weird" but never handsome or similar terms. He felt his heart skip a beat. His face became one of curiosity.

The girl realized what she had said and blushed in embarrassment. "U-um... Never mind that I said that! I-I mean, yeah, you look handsome and uh.. Oh gods what am I saying." She buried her face in her palm. "I just want to apologize for my clumsiness."

"Hn."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"..."

"Can you really talk?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

"Okay..."

"..."

"Okay let's just restart this conversation. Let's pretend nothing happened and I didn't say that you're handsome" She secretly smiled after saying that since she saved herself from embarrassment. Again.

She reached out her hand. "I'm Arme Glenstid. I'm currently a warlock!"

"A warlock? Aren't you too young for that?"

"Wha? It's the first time you said a sentence but it's an insult already? For your information sir I'm already 16 this year!" She pouted.

 _She's cute... Wait why am I saying this.?_ He's now aware that his heart is not beating like normal.

He must've spaced out for "Arme" is now waving her hands in front of him. "Hey! Mister? Are you still here?"

"Lass." He monotonously said. "Lass Isolet."

"Is that your name?"

He nodded. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Lass Isolet."

"Don't call me Sir, we're just on the same age." He put on that sadistic face once more.

"Okay, Lass Isolet."

The moment they held hands, they both felt the sparks and Lass knew that she is no ordinary girl.

-part 1 end-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Things are Awkward at First

×•×•×

"So... Where did you came from exactly?"

She asked after only 10 minutes of sitting in silence. Lass remained stoic as usual.

"You're obviously not from around here..." She added.

Lass stayed the same. Didn't move, Didn't speak. Well, that spark earlier got him thinking,"What was that for?" His instincts says to him that there's about this girl that he is yet to know. He decided to give it a shot.

"I'm from SilverCross town in Elia."

Arme worked her mind if she's familiar to that place... Well she is, Actually SilverCross town is famous for...

"Thief!" She almost screamed. She knows how troublesome it is to shout. "Is that why you're here?! Get out of this houseeee!"

The "thief" shut her mouth by pressing his palm on her lips.

"I maybe a thief but I think there's a misunderstanding."

"Whas zat?" Her voice was muffled by his clothed hand.

"Promise you'll not scream?" She nodded. He released his hold slowly but has to press his palm on her opening mouth again because she attempted to shout.

"I thought we made a promise?"

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Rewax, m ust ona ay somesing."

Lass raised a brow. Oh really?

"I think it may be safer for me, or rather,us to stay like this so that mouth of yours can't say something out loud. Besides, I can understand what you're saying."

"Whaz? m not dat zumb to truble mself tenk you! Get yo filsi hund off meee!" She struggled as she tried to pry his hand away from her lips but she cant cause she's obviously overpowered. Internally, Lass is enjoying himself but his heartbeat is starting to increase its speed little by little. For him this is not normal. He feels like he's losing confidence. He feels like may say something funny like-

"You know... you're kinda cute." Arme stopped. Lass was also surprised himself. Did he really said that? He looked at the mage. She's flustered and looking at him. He mirrored her by having the exact shade of red tainting his cheeks. He returned his hand to his side.

"Really?" was her awkward reply.

"Uh...truthfully, yeah."

"T-thanks."

They unexpectedly looked at each others eyes again and looked away after. Why does it have to be more awkward?

"S-so what did I misunderstood about the thief thing?"

Suddenly, they were back to being their normal selves like nothing happened.

"I'm not like those thief who robs. It's a job. And for your information, I'm not a thief anymore. I'm an assassin, the second job."

"Still sounds deadly to me. We mages have something like those too. I'm currently an alchemist."

"Good for you."His voice is laced with mockery.

"Are you underestimating my skills, sir?" She stood up.

"I know I have told you of my name."

"You're avoiding the question."

"The answer is clear from the start."

Suddenly, a short staff was pointed at him. "Wanna spar?" She smirked as the ball at the end of her staff blazed with purple fire. Lass didn't even flinched and looked at her with an amused look. "I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover then."

"Tomorrow morning." The girl said as she wielded back her staff and sat once more. The guy nodded. "Agreed."

And the silence enveloped the room once again. Only to be broken by the occasional sound of crickets on the garden and the chattering of the night guards who passes by.

-((thiefxmage))-

Arme came back from the kitchen and Lass was bored after looking around the house. It was around 3 am in the morning.

"Aren't you going to sleep? I got an extra room upstairs." The mage said as she leaned on the door frame. The silver-haired visitor looked at her. "Aren't you?" He replied."You need strength to beat me."

"I slept enough thank you. I usually sleep during the day."

The truth is, he's absolutely tired. With all that running and jumping, he's tough to not sleep right now where a stranger is here, observing. Naturally, he'll act as if no one can faze him. But now, his façade will fail him. Just thinking about bed after Arme said there's an extra room upstairs waiting for him, He couldn't help but to yawn. Arme, who noticed his acting, chuckled to herself as she caught him yawning. "Got ya!"

She walked over to where he is. He looks like he's studying a painting on the wall but as she got closer, she can see his almost red eyes blinking slowly and opening again, repeating the process. She fisted his shoulder.

"No need to act there, Lassy. I will show you the room."

Lass couldn't take it anymore. He needed his most deserved rest. He even brushed off the nickname like it didn't matter to him.

"Just promise to not do something not nice while I'm out." He said as he let out another long yawn.

"Pinky promise!"

They locked their pinkies together and started to walk upstairs. Lass felt the sparks again but he's too tired to mind it. They were in the middle of the stairs when Lass is on the verge of sleeping and Arme needed to support him upstairs. She looped one of his arms on her shoulder and the other one find its way to his waist. By the time they got up, he's already asleep. Arme cursed. "Why haven't I noticed this earlier?!"

He is not that big but his weight is enough to crush a light girl like her. She needed to get him to bed immediately. Too bad the guest room is located at the farthest room so she has to put her in the first room near the stairs - you guessed it right! It's Arme's room.

She sighed, his weight starting to make her lose her balance. "I hope you like the smell of lavender." She whispered as she open the door to her room.

-((thiefxmage))-

The treacherous sunlight irritating his eyes caused him to rise up. He started his morning routine by stretching. He then proceeded to do his breathing exercises. Is it just him or the air smelled girly? Wait what.

Finally, he observed his surroundings. This is undoubtedly a girl's room. He recalled what happened yesterday and remembered the Arme girl who took him in. He can't believe he followed her when he can just go to the inn where his father and him stayed. He sighed and decided to go downstairs. This time, the air smelled good. Ahh, time for breakfast.

"Morning, Lassy! Had enough good night sleep?" Arme waved as she saw him approach. Lass can't let the nickname pass this time. "First of all, uh...rme?, that's not my name. It's Lass- no y."

"But it's cute!"

"Cute cannot be associated with me."

Arme pouted. "So I can't be?"

She froze after realizing what she said. "Nice way to be awkward first thing in the morning." She said to herself.

Lass can feel his heart rate again. It's getting faster. He didn't know what to do. This is the first time this happened. Well, actually yesterday was the first time. But still!

"W-well!" Arme started as she saw him thinking deeply, "B-breakfast is ready!"

Lass looked at her then at the table. Coffee, toast and fried eggs seems to be the menu for today.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Arme asked when Lass was stuck at just staring. He joined her nonetheless.

"Thank you for the food."

They shared no words while they eat. But it turns out Arme's cooking another dish in the oven. With a 'ting'!, Arme excused herself from the table and took the delicacy out of the oven.

The smell reached Lass' nose and immediately, his eyes widened. He know that smell. It's his most favorite food.

In a minute, the violet haired mage came back with two plates in hand with one slice of cherry pie each.

"Do you want some pie? I bet you'll like this. I usually bake this to gain more energy."

If they were close enough, he would say, "Are you kidding?! That's my most craved pie ever since I was born so give me that woman!" Unfortunately, they're not that close so he said, "Sure." instead.

He was so much in delight as he took the first bite. In a matter of fact, this may have been the best he has ever flavor is dancing on his mouth, urging him to take another bite. And another. And another.

He maybe showing no emotions outside but Arme can see in his eyes that he's savoring the food. When his plate is empty, Arme offered to serve him another one, where he shyly agreed.

"You know, I can bake you another cherry pie before you decide to go home." She rendered, serving another slice. "I wouldn't mind, don't worry. I'll give it to you as a gift of friendship."

Lass looked at her as he played the cherry on top of the pie. "If you insist, then I wouldn't mind if you do either."

The girl giggled then stood up to stretch. "If you're finished, then go see me outside and let our spar begin." She turned around and headed for the backyard.

"You're looking forward to fight me didn't you?" He took one bite.

"How do you know?" She spun and put her hands at her hips. A smirk appeared seconds later. So did to Lass.

He closed his eyes and took another bite. He flattered his eyes and looked at her, handsomely? "I can see it in your eyes."

Arme's cheeks were flushed but remained in her stance. "Well, you're clearly enjoying eating my baked pie."

"Hmm? How so?"

Arme mimicked his actions earlier. "I can see it in your eyes." It's Lass' turn to turn red now. She winked at him before she spun again and went outside.

* * *

A/N: I changed mah pen name wo hoooo. And I made an Arme ask blog! Look at the link on my bio or if you're too lazy, just type askthevioletmage . tumblr .com! Summer is here so I think I can update the next chapter next week. That's all, enjoy the rest of the day (or night if you're also a nocturnal person like me) I'll edit this if I have the time. Sorry if there's vpoorly written shit above. I'm out


End file.
